Fall For You
by darklightningdevil
Summary: Sakura and Gaara were the perfect couple. Until Gaara suddenly broke up with her that is. Now he's getting married! And when Sakura shows up at the wedding who will he chose? LONG Oneshot AU ! OFFICIALLY REDONE ! LOOK INSIDE FOR DETAILS!


**_OKAY PEOPLE!! i REDID THE STORY FROM WHERE SAKURA STARTS SINGING TO WHERE IT ENDS!! I CHANGED THE SONGS AND ADDED MORE DIALECT!! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE WHOLE THING JUST SKIP DOWN!! THX AND REVIEW!! darklightningdevil_**

A/N **Don't Scream at me!! I know I have an update to do for 'A Second Chance' but I couldn't get this one outta my head!! I'll have an update for ASC within the next two days k? Thxs and enjoy XP!! Btw!! This is an AU!!**

**Flashback**

_**Lyrics**_

**Inner Sakura**

_thoughts_

AGES!!

Sakura: 17

Gaara: 18

Temari: 20

Kankuro:19

Naruto:18

Shikamaru:19

It was a horrible day to begin with. It was dark at dawn with all of the signs of a storm approaching. And just like the weather stations forecasted, the people of Konoha were experiencing a torrential downpour. Any sane person was inside or seeking shelter.

Yet despite this fact, a seventeen year old pinkett was walking through the monsoon-like weather.

She didn't seem to mind the fact that her clothes were soaked through, or that her shoulder length hair was plastered to her face by the rain. She seemed as if in a trance.

Anyone who saw her either gave her concerned glances or a wide berth.

You couldn't really blame them.

It wasn't very often that you saw a _pink-haired_ girl, wearing a black and red pleated skirt with chains and a black long sleeved shirt with a red off the shoulder shirt over it, walking desolately down the street, ignoring anything and everything in her path.

It would lead one to wonder what happened to the girl to make her that miserable and hopeless.

She continued walking until she ended up in a children's park, not far from where she used to live. She eventually made her way over to a small pond near the edge of a forest, not far from the edge of town.

She looked down into the pond and studied what she saw. It was slightly muddled by the raindrops, but it was still there.

A pink haired girl. No. A pink haired _woman_ was looking back at her.

Though her eyeliner was smudged, and her eyes were weary from lack of sleep, it was easy to tell she was beautiful. With emerald green eyes, it wasn't hard for a man to get lost within their depths.

Alas, her heart was already captured by another.

He was the reason for her tears.

The reason that she was walking, desolately and alone in the middle of a rainstorm.

She had called him her angel.

With blood red hair and lonely aquamarine eyes, he called himself a demon.

And yet, even though he had her heart, he was the cause of her pain.

Him, and that witch.

That stupid rich girl.

In the back of her mind, she knew that she couldn't put the whole blame on her.

It was bound to happen.

It was only a matter of time.

They both knew that.

She just didn't want to believe it.

But that didn't stop it from happening.

After what seemed like decades, she looked away from her reflection and turned her gaze up towards the moon. Despite the downpour and the dark clouds, the moon shone bright and full up in the sky. Standing as a beacon for those who needed to find their way back home.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to. More than anything.

But, it was impossible.

Home. Her home was wherever he was.

And, as of now, she was unwelcome at her home.

He made his choice. And now she had to live with that. She wasn't sure she could.

The girl, Haruno Sakura, stood. She shed off her black boots and stepped up to the water's edge barefoot. She walked until she was knee deep in the water.

She lifted her gaze to the sky, rain and all.

She thought about him. The boy that made her feel this pain that no doctor could mend.

Sabaku no Gaara.

_**Sakura's Memories**_

They hadn't even meant to meet. It just happened. She was at a coffee shop and she saw him. He was staring at her. Naturally, she was used to it with her hair, so she just shrugged it off, finished her tea and left. She could still remember the feeling of his eyes staring at her when her back was turned. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to him. But, she had thought to herself, I'm never going to see him again so it doesn't matter.

She hadn't known at the time, but she had saw him again. Almost to many times for her own liking.

First it had been when Naruto had introduced them.

**Flashback: Earlier in the Summer**

Sakura had been walking to a local bar to meet one of her best friends Uzumaki Naruto for a drink. He had mentioned something about bringing a friend from Suna who had been visiting for business. She hadn't put much thought to that news. With Naruto's personality, he had _many_ friends.

She was dressed in a black flared out poofy skirts **( you know! With the tu-tu stuff under it??)**, black combat boots, a blood red short sleeve shirt, a black choker and a few assorted bracelets on either hand. It was her style and she didn't care what anyone thought of it.

She walked in and, not seeing her obnoxious blond friend, she sat down at the bar and ordered a drink and settled down for a drink. She was about halfway done when they walked in.

She glanced over her shoulder at the flash of blonde and then took a double take.

_Coffee boy?!_she thought incredulously, using her own personal nickname for him.

Sure enough, there was Gaara, **( not like she knew his name yet)**in all of his black-clad glory. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and baggy black and red Tripp pants that pooled around his Converse. Then Naruto spotted her at the bar.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!" shouted Naruto, making a few people cover their ears because of the volume.

"Hey Naruto." she replied softly once they got seats at the bar.

Naruto in the middle and Sakura and Gaara on either side.

They both ordered a drink while Sakura sipped hers.

"Oh yeah!! Sakura, this is Gaara! And Gaara, this is my best friend Sakura! No offence dude." he said. Gaara just grunted in response to his last comment, so Naruto just took that as a sign that he hadn't cared and started chugging his beer.

"Idiot." He muttered so that Naruto couldn't hear, but Sakura did and giggled. Gaara looked at her. "What do ya know. It's the girl from the coffee shop." he stated with a smirk.

" Oh yes!" Sakura responded with fake enthusiasm and laced with sarcasm. " It's coffee boy!!" she said with a fake innocent expression. Naruto practically spit his beer all over the bartender after hearing that.

"Hey go easy on him Sakura-chan! I don't need you scaring off anymore of my friends! I think the last one was permanently scarred for life!" He said through muffled laughter.

"I can't help it if you have mentally weak friends." she replied nonchalantly, but if you looked closely you could see the mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

Gaara was silent through the exchange, settling for observing the pair of friends. They were so natural and carefree with each other. He guessed that was one reason why he was here, Naruto had pulled him out of a rough spot in his life and had befriended him. Not even his siblings could do that. So here he was, letting Naruto introduce him to his _vast_ selection of friends.

So far this girl was by far the most interesting.

" Hey! Do you know what I just noticed?!" Naruto shouted in their ears. " You guys match!!" he finished. They both just stared at him oddly, then they looked at each other.

Their gazes met.

They both looked away, blushing slightly.

It was going to be a _long _night.

**End Flashback**

They had ran into each other several more times. Over time, the 'accidental' meetings had become more frequent and less… accidental. Soon enough they had become inseparable.

They had even went so far as to become a couple. It had been perfect. They were more happy then they had ever been in their lives. It was all good.

Until that day.

**Flashback**

It had been relatively warm, so Sakura wasn't wearing a jacket. Gaara was going to meet her at the kiddy park near her house. He had something to tell her. She had waited about ten minutes when he walked into the park. She was going to run up to greet him, but the expression on his face stopped her. He was angry, no he was pissed. She could also see a hint of sadness in his eyes. What could have made him this way?

When he finally reached her, he stopped about a foot away from her and just stared at her. As if burning her form into his memory. Finally after a few moments, he spoke.

"Sakura I…. I can't see you anymore." he spoke quietly, not meeting her gaze.

"Wh-what?" she sputtered.

"What are you stupid? I said I can't see you anymore." He said coldly, still not looking her in the eyes.

"B-but why? I-I thought-" she started but he interrupted her.

"Whatever you thought doesn't matter. And my reasons are my own. I don't have to explain myself to you." he finished coldly walking off.

She couldn't even form words. So she did the only thing she could.

She sank down to the ground and cried.

**End Flashback**

Sakura had been in shock of what Gaara had told her, and she slowly fell into a deep depression. Only Naruto comforted her. When he had found out about Gaara and Sakura, he had gone strait to Suna to give Gaara a piece of his mind. After all, he never had given Sakura a real reason why he broke up with each other.

Sakura had waited anxiously for news from Naruto. When he finally came back, it had been the beginning of Winter. A whole season had gone by since he left.

When he finally came back, she had wished he hadn't.

**Flashback**

It was snowing outside. The beginning of a blizzard.

Naruto had said that he was coming back today. She was both anticipating and dreading his answer. He had promised to get a strait answer from him no matter how long it took.

Apparently it had taken a while. Naruto had left in the beginning of fall.

A knock at her front door startled her out of her worries. She opened her door to reveal a tired looking Naruto. It wasn't the kind of tired from exhaustion. It was the emotional kind.

"Naruto." she said, giving him a small hug. " How are you?" she questioned him.

"Sakura. Don't worry about me. You… you should be worried about yourself. Sakura…."

"Gaara… He… He's getting married."

It was as if her world had stopped. All of her memories of herself and Gaara were flowing through her head.

_He's getting….Married? _

Before, when Gaara broke up with her, she was on the edge. She was already broken, and he added more cracks.

"They're getting married on the first day of spring…. Sakura… Are you going to be alright?" He asked concerned.

"Y-yeah… It's just a shock ya know? I… I just need some time for it to sink in." she said lying through her teeth.

"O-ok if you're sure." he said unsurely. She gave him a convincing smile and reassured him, ushering him out of the door. " Oh Sakura… Here's my invitation… You know if you want it…" he said, handing her a well decorated wedding invitation. Sakura thanked him and led him out the door.

As soon as the door was shut and Naruto was out of hearing range, Haruno Sakura broke.

She was broken before, and now she is shattered.

She was on the edge before, now she was free-falling to her end, and she knew it.

**End Flashback**

Sakura sank even deeper into depression. If she was in a foot deep before, she was a thousand leagues under.

She was just a mere shell of who she used to be.

And no one noticed.

Not even Naruto.

But she couldn't blame him. He wasn't even in Konoha. He was to be Gaara's best man so he was needed to prepare in Suna, even though the wedding was to be held in Konoha.

Sakura hadn't been invited, not that she would have wanted to in the first place.

Each day, the wedding day loomed closer.

Each day, a little bit of who Sakura was faded away.

And yet, no one noticed.

Everyone was too busy preparing for the wedding of the century.

Sakura had found out that Gaara was marrying some rich heiress to some fortune. It would go well with the Sabaku enterprises that Gaara was going to inherit.

And so, all too soon for Sakura's liking, the wedding day arrived.

Sakura wanted nothing more then to shrivel up and die.

She was sure everyone would be more happy that way. Especially _him_.

She couldn't even say his name anymore without feeling an unbearable ache in her heart.

They say that time dulls the pain. They lied. If anything time make the pain harder and sharper as time goes on. Sakura was sure that after today that she wouldn't be able to handle the pain any longer.

She would have ended the pain and her life a lot sooner… but…

She needed to see his face one last time.

The wedding was beautiful.

Flowers were everywhere.

Sakura was wondering if this seriously the same Gaara she had known. In her opinion : way too many flowers.

But it was probably the brides choice.

Sakura was planning to sneak in just after the wedding had started.

She would only stay for a moment she told herself.

Just long enough to see him one last time.

She was walking to the church listening to her Ipod.

It seemed the only way she could keep her mind off of him was through music.

She was listening to "Check Yes Juliet" by _We the Kings_.

She let the lyrics overtake her mind.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come out side_

_Check yes Juliet _

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

No. After tonight there wouldn't be any turning back for her.

_Lace up your shoes_

_A O A O ah_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run _

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

He was tearing her apart. And she didn't even know why.

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out _

_and don't tell a soul goodbye_

That's what she is doing. She is leaving them all without saying goodbye. She knows that.

_check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3...2...1... Now fall in my arms _

_now they can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

No one can stop me from doing this… Only him.

_Lace up your shoes _

_A O A O ah_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart _

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run _

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

She approached the church.

Walked through the door.

They're they were.

It was a small wedding. The only people who were there were the people who needed to.

It was beautiful. Simply beautiful. Yet… It looked forced and expensive.

She then turned her attention to the people.

There was Kankuro and Ino. They had gotten together about a year ago after much convincing from their friends.

And there was Temari and Shikamaru. They had been together since god knows when.

Also who Sakura guessed were the parents of the _happy_ couple's parents.

Sakura's eyes slowly moved her eyes to Naruto, who was standing next to _him_. But she didn't dare look at him yet.

Naruto was dressed up in a tux, looking as nice as Sakura had ever seen him.

She then looked at the bride.

She was gorgeous. Picture perfect. Too perfect. She looked like a fan girl. Like she spent all her time on her appearance. Which she probably did.

Sakura hadn't made a sound the entire time and no one had noticed her. Not even Naruto. He had a bad habit of sensing her presence before she even saw him.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened.

_Shit….._

Naruto snapped his gaze around to the door and his gaze landed on Sakura's form.

She looked horrible.

She had bags under her eyes and makeup trying to cover tear stains. It would fool a stranger.

But Naruto knew better.

Sakura had been killing herself from the inside out and he hadn't even been here to help her. Some best friend he was.

"Sakura….." Naruto whispered to himself and no one heard him.

No one except Gaara.

Gaara had been trying to focus on anything besides that… _thing_ in front of him.

She was just some rich girl who wanted him for his money.

He knew that. Everyone knew that.

Except his father. The one who set up the marriage. He just got roped into it.

Gaara was thinking about how pitiful his life was going to be after this day when her heard Naruto whisper something.

"Sakura….."

Gaara instantly stiffened at the name of his girlfri- _ex-girlfriend _his mind reminded him bitterly.

He looked over towards Naruto and followed his gaze, ignoring the confused glances everyone was giving him.

What he saw he would never be prepared to see.

Sakura. Haruno Sakura. The love of his life. She looked…..

Miserable. Desolate. Distraught. Alone.

She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days.

Her eyes were slightly red. From crying?

And yet to him she still seemed beautiful.

But for him to see her in such a state. It broke his heart.

Again.

Sakura saw Naruto mouth her name, and she was prepared for the worst.

She saw Gaara stiffen, and she knew that this was it. The last time she would see him.

When he turned his head and met her gaze, she couldn't stop the tears that started to trickle from the corners of her eyes. She couldn't break his gaze. And by that fact alone she was petrified.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with_

_You by my side_

The trance was broken when the words to the song blared in her ears,

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run _

_Forever will be…_

And that she did. She ran.

Sakura tore her gaze away from him and turned breaking into a sprint, strait into the storm.

She couldn't do it!

She couldn't wait and longer!

She was going to end the pain.

And with that in mind she slowed to a walk and continued to the park.

No one would follow her. They still had the wedding to do….

Right?

_**End Sakura's Memories**_

That had led her to where she was now.

Knee deep in water. Face towards to the sky. Heart shattered.

**Please… Sing…. Like we used to before we knew him. Sing it out.**

And she did.

She sang.

She sang away the pain.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory

I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back

Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.  


The tears were streaming down her face like waterworks. They wouldn't stop. But still her face looked… Peaceful.

The rain was a little softer now, but it was still coming down.

She was coming out of her singing high when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakura…." spoke a gravely voice. She would know that voice anywhere.

Gaara.

_**Back at the church**_

Gaara was staring longingly after Sakura. He wanted nothing more than to run after her and never let her go. He was so tempted.

Naruto, sensing his inner struggle, nudged his shoulder. Gaara turned towards him, a pained look in his eyes.

"Gaara…" he said in a low voice. " Go. She needs you. Now." he said with a strait face.

Gaara looked towards the door where Sakura had left, then back at Naruto.

"You're right. Fuck this." he growled, ripping off his tie and running down the isle to the door.

"GAARA!" his father shouted at him " WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" he shouted his face red.

For once, Gaara couldn't keep the grin off of his face, much to the other's surprise.

"I'm going after her. I lost her once and I'm not going to do it again." he said as he took of into the rain.

Naruto had kept a strait face the whole time.

But if you looked closely, you could see the barely contained joy for his friends in his eyes.

Gaara knew where she would be. Call it a gut feeling. So he headed to the park.

Once he got there he heard her.

She was singing in that angel-like voice of hers.

He listened into the words.

He felt his heart clench painfully. That was them 100. No doubt.

_Well here goes nothing._

He had to prove that he loved her.

And this was the only way.

He called her name then stepped out from under the trees.

When she turned to face him with heartbreak in her eyes, he began.

"Sak... I'm sorry. I know you don't believe me... but I was more miserable then I ever thought I could be when I saw you in that church. It killed me inside to see you like that. I never wanted to cause you pain... and now that I did I can't live with myself to see you like this."

By the time he finished, Gaara was standing in front of Sakura, soaking wet, brushing what tears he could see from her eyes.

"I love you Sak." he spoke after a few moments of just soaking in each others presences.

"I'll never let you go again. I swear." he promised.

"B-but what about the wedding?" she questioned once she found her voice again.

"My father. It was either me or Kankuro. He was going to propose to Ino, I couldn't do that to him, ." he answered quietly looking into her eyes.

"But what about me? Do you know what you put me through?" she half-yelled at him, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I was in love with you Sak. I still am. I never stopped. But, I figured that you would be happier without me and my father and his threats." he said knowingly.

"Y-you knew about those?" she said in shock. Close before their breakup, she had started receiving threats from Gaara's father to leave him alone. She hadn't told Gaara.

"Of course, I know you too well Sak. I can tell when something's wrong. I tried to end this with a clean break, but by the looks of things that was the worst possible thing I could have done." he said looking her over, concerned.

"Yeah you could say that." she said, laughing without humor.

"Well I can swear on my life that I won't happen ever again. Like I said. I can't live without you. So please. Can you accept me again after all of this?" he said, only allowing himself to be half hopeful.

"This time Sakura really did laugh, and at the same time, there were tears in her eyes.

Tears of joy.

She pounced on him, smiling, knocking them both to the ground.

"Of course you idiot! I can't live without you either!" she shouted in his face.

He stopped her little lecture by placing his lips over hers.

Lets just say neither of them got much sleep that night

In the end, everything worked out. Gaara's father had 'disappeared' and was later found in a drug-induced coma and was disinherited from the Sabaku family, so Gaara inherited the company, leaving him free to marry whoever he wanted. Meaning Haruno Sakura was no more. It was now Sabaku no Sakura.

It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?

**Hahaha I'm done!! Finally I'm done!! 3 days!! And I'll have 2****nd**** chance's update soon k?**

**Songs are : **

**Check Yes Juliet by : We the Kings**

**Happy by: Saving Jane**

**Review plz!! - dld**


End file.
